The Return of Wally West
by BaneOfWisdom
Summary: When Dick is depressed, who better to help him than the red-headed speedster who just came back, and the one who the bird is feeling guilt over?


**Warnings: Mentions of depression, attempted suicide and self-harm**

Artemis groaned as the alarm went off.

She turned over in her pillows and shoved her head in them, wanting to go back to sleep, but she knew she had to wake up. She'd been tasked with an especially difficult mission: Getting Nightwing to come back.

Ever since Wally had died, Nightwing had drawn into himself. He obviously blamed himself and while Artemis didn't blame him, she was getting increasingly worried about him. He'd vanished off the radar for months before Artemis found him in Bludhaven, having still continued his work as Nightwing completely under the radar. The newspapers even started speculating Nightwing had died or moved away or retired.

She got out of bed and stared at the picture of her and Wally that sat framed on the wall. Tears filled her eyes as she laid a hand on Wally's smiling face. She missed him so much. It had only been a year since he'd died but it hurt like an open wound. She'd wanted to completely drop the hero life, but she'd decided against it. She knew that everyone needed her as much as she needed them.

Artemis dragged herself away from the picture and walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to the Watchtower. She opened the fridge to see it stocked with extra food as it always was since Wally had a metabolism. She sighed as she thought, _Old habits die hard_ and glanced at the freezer.

Screw it, she thought and brought of the tub of ice-cream out. _Can't hurt to have ice-cream for breakfast once in a while_ she thought as she scooped some out and sat down on the couch, turning on the news. Her spoon was halfway to her mouth before she froze at the headline.

**'How long has this been going on for?: Richard Grayson's suicide attempt.'**

Artemis couldn't snatch up the remote fast enough and turned up the volume.

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from Bludhaven. At about 6:30 am this morning, the popular ward of Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, who has recently been living in Bludhaven, was spotted on the top of a bridge this morning, attempting to take his own life. Mr. Grayson has gone through similar waves of depression throughout the years but it seems he has finally snapped. Long, seemingly fresh scars were also on his arms when police approached the distraught man, He is currently on suicide watch at the Bludhaven General Hospital." Artemis finished her ice-cream and sat back.

She knew Dick had been depressed for a lot of his life, but it had never gotten so bad as to the point where he actually tried to jump. She quickly stood up and got dressed in her civvies, and putting her comm in her ear she pressed on it, "Tigress to Watchtower, do you read?" A few seconds later M'gann responded. "Loud and clear, Artemis. What's wrong?" Artemis started packing some things into her backpack as she spoke. "I just saw the news. You should check it out as well. I'm going to Bludhaven." There was a pause and crackle over the line. "Artemis...Did something happen to Dick?" Tim asked over the comm, worry evident in his voice. Artemis didn't trust herself to answer truthfully, so she said, " The news will explain everything, I won't be at the Watchtower today. Tigress out."

Artemis took her keys from the counter and looked at another picture of Wally hanging on the wall over the TV. She smiled sadly at it as she turned pressed a button behind the light switch, revealing zeta-tubes. "I'll get him back, Wally," she whispered, as she keyed in Bludhaven and let the tubes whisk her away, announcing her departure as the wall closed behind her.

To say the team was worried was an understatement. Artemis had sounded so far away and urgent as she spoke over the comm. They'd tried to play it off but Tim wouldn't have it. If something had happened to Dick...Tim shook off the thought as he walked through the tubes to the Manor and went to his room, collapsing on the bed. It had only been a while since Jason, and Tim couldn't bear to lose another brother.

His urge to investigate taking over him, he opened up a tab on his laptop and searched for the latest news. His eyes widened as he clicked on the first article. _What happened to the eldest son of the White Knight of Gotham? Dick Grayson's attempted suicide._

Tim shook. He knew about Dick's depression but never thought it would go so far. He scrolled down the article as he cursed himself for not noticing. Then again, Dick had always been an amazing liar. He'd hidden his accent from the team, even Tim hadn't noticed until one day Dick got really pissed off and let it slip, he'd faked Artemis' death and Kaldur's betrayal, _heck,_ Dick had managed to hide his depression from everyone until one day Bart had tugged on his wrist and blood had come out.

Tim buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Of course, Wally's death must've triggered it, but with Jason's death and the invasion so close, and and the years of depression building up, this had been worse than all the others.

Artemis walked through the doors of Bludhaven General Hospital to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Dick Grayson." She said to the blonde receptionist, who smiled sadly at her. "Level 6, Ward 24, Room 12. What's your relation?" Artemis wanted to say, _A close friend, we were on a team of superheroes where I met my boyfriend, Dick's best friend and then we retired and then I got called back and pretended to die from a teammate who betrayed us to prevent an alien invasion, and my boyfriend's dead now and so we are almost like family. _Of course, she couldn't, so she said, "A close friend. We're almost like family." She walked away and took the lift.

As she walked through the hallways, she started to wonder if she wanted to see Dick. If the news was right, he was a mess right now. She pushed that thought away. _Dick needs you right now, _she said, _and you need him. _

She pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. Dick was pale and the white scars on his arms were pronounced against his skin, his once cheery blue eyes were dull and empty. "Hey Dick," She said softly to him. His eyes met hers. "Hi." He said quietly. The room was empty. She reached over and took his hand. "Dick, it wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault, you did what you had to, and we all had a part in it." Tears fell down the ebony's face. He pulled back his hand and looked away. "It _was _my fault, Artemis. _I _condoned the plan, _I _brought you back, _I _made you fake your death, _I _messed up with Wally, _I _approved the mission that killed him."

He threw his head back in a humorless laugh. "Not my fault, huh?" He said. "He was my best friend and I did exactly what both of us were afraid of and messed up, and he had every right to hate me because I hate myself for what I did."

Artemis pulled him into a hug. "Dick, it wasn't your fault! Please, hear me! We all forgive you, and if Wally was with us he'd forgive you too." Dick shook his head.

"I hear you, Artemis. That doesn't mean I'm going to believe it."

Artemis was shocked into silence, and she soon just comforted Dick and told him it was going to be okay, but in all honesty, she had nothing to say.

A few weeks later, Nightwing was back but more depressed than ever. He rarely talked and became so withdrawn he was almost invisible.

Batman, on that day, called in. "Team, we're assigning you to the North Magnetic Pole," Everybody winced, that was where they'd lost Wally. "We've detected an unknown energy source that is sending out pulses. We think it may be alien tech from the Kroloteans that was never deactivated after the Invasion. This is a covert recon mission. Your job is to investigate the energy source and report back. The League will advise on your next course of action once your main objective is completed. Nightwing will assign the teams, you will leave in five minutes. Is that understood?"

Everyone gave a nod of affirmation. "Good luck, Team. Batman out." Nightwing remained staring blankly at the wall "Uh, Nightwing?" Impulse waved his hand at the hero. Nightwing jumped, which is how the team knew something was very, _very_ wrong. "Impulse what-why-oh." He said. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Robin, Tigress, and I are squad Alpha. We'll be approaching the enemy source from the back. Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Martian are squad Beta. You'll be approaching from the front. Superboy, Lagoon Boy, and Impulse, you're squad Gamma, you'll be approaching from the left. Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Kaldur, you'll be squad Delta, approaching from the right. Is that clear?" His voice was broken from misuse and everyone nodded before Nightwing turned and walked to the Bioship. Everyone exchanged worried glances. How bad off was their leader really?

"Alpha drop zone," M'gann announced, as the hatch opened up and Tigress, Nightwing and Robin dropped out. They landed silently and saw yellow and white streaks of energy pulsating from a spot in the Pole. _Is everyone linked? _Miss Martian asked.

_Affirmative._

_Yes._

_Crashed the mode._

_Noted._

_Here._

_Online._

Were echoed around. Robin said, "Nightwing, are you okay?" He looked at his older brother worriedly. He plastered an obviously fake smile on his face, even the fake one was sad. "Fine."

_Nightwing to all squads: Report status._

_Beta Squad: In position. There seems to be some sort of magic contained within the pulses._

_Delta Squad: Affirmative. The scarab confirms that there is a portal or gateway in between there, and there are no signs of alien tech._

_Gamma Squad: The portal seems to be emitting the energy pulses in an attempt to solidify into something, but what?_

The psychic link was silent as Nightwing radioed the cave.

**Alpha Squad to Watchtower: Team to Watchtower, do you copy?**

**Batman: Affirmative. Report.**

**Beta Squad: There is a portal emitting the pulses, type not confirmable.**

**Black Canary: Is there any tech there?**

**Delta Squad: Negative. Scans completed do not show any readings.**

**Gamma Squad: The pulses are the portal's attempt to solidify or get something to solidify. Not sure what.**

**Batman: Alpha Squad, I trust you. Approach the energy source cautiously. Other squads, keep a lookout and be alert for Alpha's backup should they request it. Batman out.**

_Going in. _Tigress said as they walked slowly towards the portal. Nightwing took out his binoculars. _I can make out a-wait a minute. _Nightwing adjusted the settings to the highest definition. _Squads, be at the ready. Whatever that portal is trying to solidify is getting more solid by the minute. I can see- a hand? _Tigress snatched the binoculars away. She squinted through them.

She saw a two-thirds transparent hand, vaguely waving about as though trying to pull itself out. But that's not what caught the archer's attention.

The hand was in red and yellow. Her eyes widened. Could it be? _All squads, look at the hand. _There was a moment of silence before gasps echoed. _Could that be-_

_Wally. _Everyone said.

Everyone jumped up and ran towards the pulses to get to what could be Wally.

The pulses got stronger as the hand solidified and they thought they could hear muffled shouting. _Squads link arms! _Kaldur yelled over the psychic link as they got pushed back by the pulses, a harsh wind causing them to get shoved back. Every squad interlocked arms and moved forward. By the time the got there, the hand was an arm and a leg, and someone was definitely shouting. Tigress' eyes welled with tears.

"Hello? Anyone there? Anyone?" Everyone froze at the voice coming out.

It was none other than Wallace Rudolph West.

"Wally!" Everyone cried, and Wally stopped yelling. "Artemis?" Tigress pushed forward and grabbed on the arm. "Here!" She sobbed in relief.

She tried pulling but he was stuck. Everyone latched on and yanked, Wally slowly getting pulled out of whatever that was. When Superboy joined and everyone gave a final yank, a yellow and red blur rocketed out and the energy pulses died.

He stood up and groaned. "Artemis? Guys?" He said unsurely. Artemis let the tears flow down her face as she tackled him and kissed him. "Oh my god, you're alive! You're here!" M'gann said, flying to them. Everyone cheered. Wally took notice of Nightwing and instantly got the alert something was majorly wrong. His best friend was thinner and paler, and he looked sleep deprived. Nonetheless, Nightwing gave a small smile and a nod, but Wally only saw the guilt on the bird's face all the way home.

Flash raced in, "Is everybody okay? What-" he stopped and stared. "Oh my god." He looked at Wally before running and embracing his nephew in a hug. "You're alive!" He said, hugging him tighter.

A huge party was thrown for Wally and the League welcomed Wally back, and the debriefing ended in cheers, and when they'd had a race for the cake, Wally found out he had finally become a real speedster due to his time in what they had determined to be the Speed Force.

During the party, however, Wally noticed a certain bird was missing. He confronted Artemis about it because he wanted to patch things up. So many things had gone wrong during the Invasion and now he wanted to straighten it out. Artemis had looked nervous as she recounted Dick's growing depression and withdrawal, and Wally actually let out a small cry when he heard about his suicide attempt. He said, "I'm so sorry, babe, but I gotta see him. We were both so caught up and he was trying not to break under the strain and I was trying to tell myself you'd be okay." He kissed her and Artemis kissed back passionately before saying, "Bring Dick back, Wally." She said to him.

Dick sat on his bed, crying. His best friend or ex-best friend was back and he had no idea how to deal with it. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't used that plan for the Invasion. Wally never would've died.

There was a knock on the door and Dick, too tired to get up said in his scratchy voice, "Come in." He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. There was silence before a familiar voice said, "Dude, you look like hell." Dick's empty blue eyes swung up to meet Wally's green ones.

"Wally," he said, before looking down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Wally frowned. "Dick," Dick flinched, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Nightwing stood up and faced Wally. "I have everything to be sorry for. I roped Artemis back into the life and messed up with you, I got you killed, I blew up the mountain all for an invasion that could've been stopped some other way." He sighed and a few tears rolled down his face. Wally pulled Dick into a hug and the ebony started crying, and soon Wally was crying too. They'd missed each other so much. "I have just as much to be sorry for," Wally whispered. "I was a jerk to you. I'm a horrible big brother." Dick snorted through the tears. "I messed up," Dick said. Wally paused. "We all make mistakes, Dick. But it's behind us now. I missed the life, I missed everyone, I missed having you as my best friend."

Dick laughed. "I missed you too." Wally smiled at Dick and for the first time in a very long time, Dick smiled genuinely. "Friends?" Wally held his hand out. Dick hugged him again. "Brothers."

"But no more going to bridges and trying to take your own life and whatever, okay? We're all here if you need us." Dick smiled as they walked out to the living room and everyone tackled him, happy at finally seeing a true smile on Nightwing's face.

"Thanks, Wally. Thanks, everyone, that means a lot to me." Wally smiled, and the brothers were reunited, all thanks to some stupid decisions, horrible arguments, an alien invasion, and the return of one red-headed speedster.

**Well, what did ya guys think? Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought and any requests you have!**

**Peace out,  
Ally**


End file.
